1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to head covers for golf clubs and, more particularly, to an improvement in such head covers to allow the head covers to be easily and simply produced and to always maintain its desired stable shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When carrying golf clubs, such as woods and irons, on a golf course or other areas, a golfer takes a golf bag with the clubs being received in the bag. In such a case, the clubs are positioned within the bag in a way such that the heads are directed upwardly, with the grips being position on the bottom of the bag. Therefore, the club heads may undesirably strike against each other, and so the heads, particularly, the heads of the woods may be impacted and damaged. In an effort to protect the heads of the woods from being impacted or damaged, it is preferable to cover them with head covers.
A conventional head cover comprises a head protection part, which defines a head pocket for receiving and protecting the head of a club. An elongated shaft protection part integrally extends from the bottom of the head protection part to a length and is used for receiving and protecting the shaft of the club.
In a conventional head cover, the head protection part and the shaft protection part may be integrally formed through a knitting process. However, such a knitted head protection cover is problematic in that it is difficult to maintain the desired shape of the cover for a lengthy period of time due to the intrinsic characteristics of knit.
In an effort to overcome the above problem experienced in the knitted head cover, a head cover of FIG. 1 is proposed and used. In the head cover of FIG. 1, the outer layer 3 of the head protection part 2 is made of cushionable raised fabric, such as woven fabric or synthetic fabric, with a sponge 4 being integrated with the interior surface of the outer layer 3 to maintain a desired shape of the head protection part 2. A shaft protection part 5 is integrated with the bottom of the head protection part 2 through a sewing process.
However, the head cover of FIG. 1 is problematic in that the cover has to be produced through a sewing process, and so it is difficult to make the cover. That is, the sewing process of making such head covers can be only performed by highly skilled workers, and due to the fact that the production process of the head covers is complicated and consumes significant time, productivity is reduced and there is an increase in the production cost of the head covers.
In addition, the integration of the sponge 4 with the cushionable raised fabric of the outer layer 3 may be gradually reduced, or the sewn parts of the head cover may be damaged after the head covers are used for a lengthy period of time. In such a case, it is almost impossible to retain the desired stable shape of the head cover, and so the market competitiveness of the head covers is reduced.